Got a secret Gotta keep it
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: What if Elena had a sister?What if that sister was also Percy and Anabeth's daughter?She went to camp after her adoptive parents died,now she is back. How would the series would go with her in the storyline?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1-Birth,and adoption**

Percy had been transformed into a vampire three weeks ago and now he was in the waiting room because Anabeth was in a while a very old looking doctor came out.''You have a daughter,but we're losing your has 6 hours at you wish to see her?''He said and Percy nodded,and they went into the was looking pale,and weak but still she was smiling to the child in her arms.

''What are we going to name her?''Percy asked.

''I was thinking about because of Zoe for our dead friend''Anabeth said

''Vanessa Nathalia Zoe Jackson I love it''Percy said and Anabeth handed her to had blonde hair like Anabeth and a lighter shade of my eyes.I handed her again to Anabeth and went to compell the doctor.''No matter what happens,no one enters this off the machine that checks her heartbeat''The doctor nodded,turned off the machine and left the snapped Anabeth's neck and returned with a blood bag,which Anabeth drank.

''We won't be able to raise her,she will need to live with a family of humans''Anabeth said and Percy nodded sadly.''I know,if we give her to my cousin Grayson?He just married,and is having trouble she knows we're demigods''Percy said.''The founders of Mystic Falls are aware of vampires,do we tell them?''Percy said.''The time we lie nothing good 'll be together in this''Anabeth said

**2 months later**

The three Jacksons pulled in front of the Gilbert was holding Vanessa,while Percy knoecked on the opened it.''What brings you here Percy?''Grayson said before him into a brotherly hug.

''We should do this inside''Percy said and they entered where they saw Miranda holding a baby.''Not that you couldn't concieve?''Percy asked.''We adopted''Miranda said.''What brings you here?''Grayson asked again.''We're dead''Anabeth spoke for the first time and Grayson took out a gun with wooden bullets.''Let us explain,please''Percy begged and they sat.''A vampire turned me for fun when Anabeth was had some complications during birth,so I had to turn wanted for you to raise her''Percy said.''What's her name?''Miranda asked.''Vanessa Nathalia Zoe Jackson,but if you adopt her it will be don't want her to know we aren't her parents until she is old enough''Anabeth said

''We'll raise her''Miranda said''Unde one condition''Grayson said and they nodded.''When she is 17 she will get to know you and we tell her''they exchaged a look before saying ''agreed''

That way Vanessa Gilbert was brought into the world and Vanessa Jackson was forgotten

**Part 2-Discovery**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I just burried my ?Why did they have to die?

''Vanessa,can we talk to you?''My second cousin Percy asked me

''Sure''I said an we walked to where his wife was.

''What do you waant to talk about?''I asked

''Miranda and Grayson weren't your real parents,we are''His wife, Anabeth said

''What?You don't look a day over 23,you can't be my parents''I asked

''We are your parents,wew would like for you to spend the summer with us in New York,so you can meet your extended family''Percy said

''I'll think about it''I said and went to the falls.

''What are you doing her?''Tyler asked me

''I just discovered that I was birth parents want me to go and meet my family in New York''I said

**Part Three-Camp and going back**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

Some months ago I discovered that I am a demigod,but of the new mother is a daughter of Athena and my father a son of some reason no one can understand I have the power to talk to animals,to control the elments and the weather;I am planning to finish high school in Mystic thouhgh I love the camp I miss Elena,Jeremy,ad all of my 's it,I'm going back home.

''Mom,dad.I want to go back''I told my three months I started calling them mom and dad.

''Where?''Mom asked

''To Mystic Falls,I want to finish High School there.I will come on the summer''I said and my parents looked at each other

''Okay''Dad said

''Thank you!''I said


	2. Masquerade

**I will be putting in the story cover a photo of Vanessa.**

**-****Kids of the demigods:**

**1.****Silena Grace-Jason and Piper**

**2.****John Castellan-Thalia and Luke,Thalia quitted the hunters and Luke was resurected.**

**3.****Tyler and Alexander Grace-Jason and Piper**

**4.****Isabella and Katelynn Castellan-Thalia and Luke**

**-****Demigod kids couples:**

**1.****John and Isabella**

**2.****Tyler and Katelynn**

**3.****Alexander and Silena**

**-****Love triangles involving OC:**

**1.****Tyler/Caroline/OC**

**2.****Klaus/OC/Kol**

**3.****Elena/Salvatore Brothers/OC**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

''So,you're going back?''Bella asked me,we were all at the all I mean,our gang of pranksters as our parents and the gods called us,it's:Tyler,Silena,Kate,Alex,John,Bella and me.

''Yeah''I said

''It'll be hard controlling them''Silena said

''Hey''All of the boys said faking being offended

''I miss my family''I said causing them to look at me

''We are your family''Alex said

''You're my bio family,but I grew up considering Elena and Jeremy my siblings.I still consider them my family ,I have checked on Elena and Jeremy some times and I learned that they both dated vampires.I can't have her going for a death wish''I said

''You're going knowing that there are vampires in town?You'll get yourself killed''John said

''I won in sword fighting in my first first time I shot an arrow it hit the middle.I can take care of myself,but I still need your help with something''I said catching their attention

''With what?''Tyler asked,he was the _'prank master'_

''I will need help to get enough mist to fool everyone for at least te whole night,who's in?And since I am going back in time for the masquerade I want for all you to go with me to the party''I asked and they all agreed

**Next day**

We finished with my makeup/mist and were preparing the pegasis.

''Good girl''I said while petting Skye(Skey is my snow white pegasi)

''Are the other pegais ready?''Kate asked

''Skye said that if you wanted you could use Blackjack''I said

''No,thanks''They all said,while I got my luggage in Skye's back.

''Who's riding with me?''I asked leaving them confused

''Why would we ride with you?''Alex asked

''I need for someone to fly her home''I said and John went over.

**Two hours later**

Elena and Matt were fighting in the house,maybe we should go directly to the party.

''Let's go directly to the mansion?''Tyler asked and we all went

**Some time later**

I was dancing with Alexander,extrangely Silena let me borrow were dancing normally and I started feeling blood curling down my back and pain.

''Alex..''I started worriedly and he saw the blood.

''Let's get you out of here''He said and I nodded,we went back to whre the rest where.

''What's wrong?''Bella asked.

''I must be linked to somebody''Alex said and I felty pain and blood in my arm

''It's elena,it must be her''I said

''Well,where is she''Silena asked,I closed my eyes and pictured her in my head like Lady Hecate thought me.

''by the forest''I said and with help of the twins I walked there with them only to see Elena as hurt as me.

''Katherine?''Jeremy asked

''Vanessa''I said.''What are you doing with the bitch?''I asked

''Trying to kill her''Elena said almost as weak as I ,with some of my strenght I managed to het to the pcinic table and dragged Alex to the dance floor,the same with Isa and John,and Tyler and Katelynn.

**Sometime later**

A teen,Stefan Salvatore I guess joined us.

''Elena''He said when he looked at me he became angry and confused.''My name is Vanessa,not Katherine''I said

''We're okayI'm took away the pain and I think we're healing''Elena told him

''I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway''Stefan said

''I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?''Elena said

''Yeah, I was so worried about you''Stefan said after that I left

**Sometime later**

Elena and I were walking in the parking lot to go home,i got this really bad feeling and then everything went black

**Before you say that the ones who are dating are cousins I realized taht while wrtting the chapter,so in this story Jason and Thalia re cousins,Thalia's mom took Jason in when his mother passed away.**

**If you want to see the dresses I will have the links in my profile.**


	3. Rose

**Hi! Sorry for the immensly large hiarus, but I had a great writer's block, and every time I got an idea I had a pile of homework to complete. I may be updating fast until July 28th when my vacation will be ending. Then, my updates will be once or twice in a week. I think you all got enough of my rambling, so let's move to the chapter.**

**Thanks to **_**midnight-rxse**_** for making me realice thatI amde the 2 castellans date each other, so the pairings will be:**

**1. John and Silena**

**2. Tyler and Katelynn**

**3. Alexander and Isabella**

**And as for the Klaus/oc/Kol, the Salvatore Brothers/Oc/Elena and Tyler/Oc/Caroline, I'm not sure about those pairings right now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up next to a already woken Elena

''Please, I'm hurt''oh, please stop being a drama queen, you wouldnt last a day in the demigod world.

''I know. Just a taste. ''A man said,vampire obviously. He started vamping, but a woman arrived and he stopped

''Trevor! Control yourself.''

''Buzz kill.''He leaved leaving us alone with the woman

''What do you want with us?''I asked making my prescence known

''Oh my god, you look just like her.''Yeah, she is her doppelganger, open your eyes.

''But I'm not. Please, whatever you…''

''Be quiet!''

''But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this.''

''I know who you are, I said be quiet.''

''What do you want?'' the woman slapped Elena and she fell to the floor unconscious. ''I want you to be quiet.''

* * *

><p>''I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service.''Rose said, so we were going to be delivered. It wasn't Hermes type of delivery.<p>

''Delivery to who? Elijah?''Elena, please calm in the name of the gods, calm down.

''Two points to the eavesdropper.''

''Who is he? Is he a vampire?''Elena, just quit it,m please.

''He's one of the vampires, the originals.''Oh, this was bad.

''What do you mean the originals?''

''Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?''She tok the words out of my mouth

''So you know Stefan and Damon?''

''I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress.''

''Who are the originals?''Elena asked

''Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess. ''

''But why me-us?'' It was like the 10th time she corrected herself.

''Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse.''

''The curse? The sun and the moon curse?''I asked remembering

''Oh, you do know your history.''

''What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.''Elena, you are lost.

''No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.''

''The sacrifice?''

''The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.''

''And what about me?''I finally asked. I wasn't a doppelganger, I was a second-generation demigod and third-generation demi-titan via Sally, my grandmother on dad's side.. Apart from being a legacy of Athena, Poseidon and Oceanus I was blessed by Artemis, Aphrodite and Hestia. And sure, I had telekinesis nad telepathy, buyt it all was by blesssings or by having been inherited.

''You're not a doppelganger, but you are of a prophecy that seems to disturb the originals. You'll be of use''I knew there was a prophecy about me, but I didnt know it went that far.

* * *

><p>A man in is early twenties arrived at the room, he was surprised when he saw elena and rushed over to her and smelled her neck.<p>

''Human. Impossible. Hello there.''He breathed

''We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.''

Elena looked at Rose. ''Please, don't let him take me-us''Elena said pleadingly

''One last piece of business and we're done.''Elijah siada nd went towards Trevor.

''I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.''

''Oh no, your apologies not necessary.''

''Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.''

''Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?''

''I beg your forgiveness.''

''So granted.''Trevor smiled, but Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked, but I didnt even blinked. Even when this was new, I am accustomed to things like this happening.

''You…!''

''Don't, Rose, now that you are free.''Elijah said and turned to look at me an Elena.''Come.''

''No, what about the moonstone?''Why didnt Elena mention that earlier?

''What do you know about the moonstone?''

''I know that you need it and I know where it is. ''This would get us nowhere.

''Yes?''Elijah inquired

''I can help you get it.'' Elena, you are wlaking into dangerous grounds.

I gripped her arm as a sign that she should stop, but she brushed it off.

''Tell me where it is.''

''It doesn't work that way.''

''Oh my Gods''I muttered and prayed to Poseidon and Athena to help us.

''Are you negotiating with me?''Elijah looked at Rose

''It's the first I've heard of it.''

He tried to compel Elena but it didn't work. He looked at her necklace.

''What is this vervain doing around your neck?''He snatched it from her neck and threw it. He catches her head and compels her.

''Tell me where the moonstone is.''Taking advantage that none of them were looking or paying attention at me, I used my telekinesis and made the necklace come to me quickly putting it in my pocket.

''In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.''Elena replied in a monotone

''What is it doing there?''

''It's with Katherine.''

''Interesting.'' We Heard breaking glass from upsatirs

''What is that?''Elijah asked growing alarmed

''I don't know.''

''Who else is in this house? ''

''I don't know.''

''Rose.''

"I don't know who it is.''

''Up here.''Stefan's voice, a little late don't you think?

Elijah went up the stairs with his super speed

''Down here.''I recognozed this voice as Damon's, and taking advanatge that no one was seeing me I ran to a window and threw myself from it. Sure the fall would hurt like Hades, but that was another demigod day.


	4. Katerina

**As some of you might have guessed while Reading last chapter Vanessa isn't really fond of Elena right now. She will justify why later in the story. I have nothing agains't Elena, but Vanessa does.**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

''Then you drive. Come on.''I heard Damon saying while I entered the living room.

''Where are we going?''I took the keys from his hands.

''We are going in a field trip to Richmond. Want to join us?''I smirked and gave him back the keys.

''Back entrance. How convenient.'' Damon said a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

''That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings.''

''How do you know this Slater guy is even here?''I asked flipping my hair to my back.

''I called him. He's here. He's always here.''

''Good.'' Damon pushed her against the wall. I'm liking him even more by the minute.

''Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at.''he threatened, but Rose easily catched him and pushed himagaisnt the car.

''I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.'' She realeased him. ''You can trust me'' we entered the cofee shop.

I noticed the windows, but instead of questioning it I just letthe sun refreshen my skin. Thanks Apollo!

''Whoa. What about the sunlight?'' Damon had to ask

''Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?'' Rose said and I amn who I assumed was Slater joined us.

''That and the free Wi-Fi'' Rose embraced him

''Hey, how are you?''

''Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?''

''Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…''Rose trailed off.

''Vanessa Gilbert. Adoptive daughter of Dr. Grayson Gilbert and wife Miranda. Recently went to live in New York with her biological parents and now she came back to Mystic Falls. Also, Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?''How in Hades could he know that?

''Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.''Sater looked at Damon

(He looks at Damon)

''It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?''

Slater: ''And you're sure Elijah's dead?'' Slater asked us. We had just finished telling him everything. Damon and I looked at each other.

''Beyond dead.''I said

''Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD.''

''Slater's been in college since '74.''

''When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's.''

''The point?''Damon asked.

''Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.'' Slater said.

''We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?''I said desperate for answers.

''Craigslist.''He simply said

''Really?''Damon asked.

''Seriously. I respond to a personal and to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.''

''Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring.'' I started.

''Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?''Damon finished

''To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.''

''But werewolves are extinct.''Rose disagreed.

''True. I've never seen one but rumor has it...''

''Not such a rumor.'' Damon and I said together. I don't know where Damon had seen one, but I had seen tons.

''Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.''

''Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it.''damon aid sarcastically.

''Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?''I asked quietly.

''What do you mean?''Did he really didn't get the question?

''Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?'' Damon explained.

''Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?''

''Tell me how.''Damon pressed further.

''You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?''Please. Just tell us.

''You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.''I siad hoping to get an agreement.

Suddenly coins were thrown against the Windows breaking them. Slater's and Rose's skin started burning. Rose started screaming. Damon looks outside but whoever did it is gone. Slater runs. Rose's face was burned. Damon put a jacket on Rose's face and helped her get out of the coffee shop. He carried her to the car and puts her in the back of the car

''You're gonna be okay.''I said taking some things outr of my purse. ''Here. Drink up'' I gave her some blood. She drank it.

''I know.''

''Who's behind that?''Damon asked.

''I don't know. Where is Slater?''Rose aske¡d concerened.

''Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?''

''He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me.''

''Who did it?''

''It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead.'' I knew we were all dead since the momento I was captured, but me being me didn'tlisten to the signs.


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	6. The Last Dance

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I arrive looking totally different than like I did when I left after the masquerade. My eyes were now a piercing green and my hair instead of being blonde was now dark brown and curly. However, I still had some blonde highlights with her hair being gradually lighter near the blondish parts. Alaric arrives just a few seconds later.

''Hello, class. What are we learning today? ''Alaric asked rather boredly.

''With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week.''Dana answered, if it wasn't because she made Tyler cheat on me, then I'd call her a goody-two-shoes

He nodded. ''Right. The sixties.''

Ric started looking around the room and when his eyes saw Elena He sees Elena. His eyes held shock before he continued looking around the room and saw me. He looks at me for a while and turns to the board.

''The, uh, ahem...''He writes on the board. ''The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate. ''

''Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman.''Of course, sweet perfect Elena had to correct him.

''Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena''

* * *

><p>Me, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena were in the living room of the Salvatore House planning how to kill Klaus.<p>

''So we go to the dance, we find him.'' Damon said in a cocky way.

''Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.''

''Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply.''I joked. ''But…I know an old way to recognize people. Scratch that- not people, every soul, every aura is different. I know how to recognize auras.''I said seriously tying my hair in a high ponytail.

Stefan looked at me for a brief moment before nodding. ''He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.''His eyes turned towards Elena and Bonnie.

''I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?'' Stefan asked sarcastically as I made my way to the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Alaric, but his aura was different.

* * *

><p>Elena was looking through old boxes in Stefan's room, but…I was on Damon's. Instead of looking through boxes like Elena, I was changing not caring that Damon had a full of view of me naked. After all, Alex, Tyler Lockwood, Tyler Grace and John have all seen me naked.<p>

''So...for being a seventeen year old you certainly look good.'' Damon moved closer and I walked closer to him. Instead of giving him what he wanted I turned around.

''Zip it up?'' I used a type of charmspeak. It wasn't like the one of Aphrodite's kids or legacies. I just had to speak softly, seductively, whispering and the person to whom it was directed to would feel compelled to obey. He zipped it up before turning me around and engulfing me in a passionate kiss before vamp-speeding outside of the room.

* * *

><p>I got tired of all of the music and dancing, so I went to the hallway, but stopped when I heard voices, Jeremy's and Damon's.<p>

''…got something on your mind, spit it out.'' Stefan was saying.

''If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her.''NO! No, no..no..no…no!

''What?'' I said with a tear dripping down my cheek. My appearance sjhocked both boys.

''She doesn't want you Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do?''Jeremy was clearly troubled.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the gym Bonnie was saying some spell and her nose was bleeding profusely. When she saw Elena and Stefan closeBonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.<p>

''Bonnie, no!''

Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus. Elena screams calling for her to stop. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Everything stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie. I was shocked I couldn't move.

The next thing I was aware of was Damon arriving. I was still too shocked to move. I only saw Damon, Stefan and Elena talking, Elena slapping him and some other things before Damon carried me bridal style out of the gym and drove us to the Boarding House.


	7. Klaus

…_before Damon carried me bridal style out of the gym and drove us to the Boarding House._

''Elena!''I hear Stefan calling out as I looked into Damon's piercing blue eyes.

Stefan looked taken back for a moment with me being at the house. ''Hey.''He said awkawardly.

I smiled, tilting my head to look at him. ''Hey''.

''Have you seen Elena?''

''No. Stop worrying about her. She can take care of herself.'' Damon rejoined us.

''Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee.'' He said and gave me a cup of coffee before kissing me quickly.

Stefan probably decided to ignore it. ''Hey, where's Elena?''

''I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here.'' Damon answered before kissing me again.

''Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry.'' He asks, looking at me.

''No. I am not your play toy. Use a blood bag.'' Stefan was on the phone and looks at us.

''Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me''

While Stefan went to talk to Jenna and maybe explain The gods Know What.

* * *

><p>I smirked as I sipped a bit of my bourbon. ''I know quite a few ways to entertain ourselves, Damon.''I smiled seductively as I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving me in a pair of skimpy underwear.<p>

Damon looks at me with lust-filled eyes and soon starts taking his own clothes off. He vamp-speeds towards me and kissed my neck hungrily. His right hand went to my butt and squeezed it making me moan. Hands were both soon wrapped around my waist and before I knew it, he was carrying me towards a room. I immediately realized that we were in the library. At least, he wouldn't give me the good-girl sex. He would give me the kind that rocks my world.

Damon me were both in the library. I was in the same dress I had been wearing before and Damon had the same clothes of before. Now, I was wearing my hair in a ponytail,

''You don't have to be so mad at Stefan. You know, he's worried about Elena, and...''I started.

''Just go, please.''

''I know you're worried about her, too.''

''Vanessa. Go.''

''Okay.'' I leaved just as Stefan entered.

* * *

><p>When I saw Elena and Elijah about to entering the library, I waited a few minutes before entering myself.<p>

''…I will always protect Elena. ''Stefan was saying

''I understand.''

Elena and I both looked at Damon.

''The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did. ''Elena said. I guess she expected me to jump with joy or something, but I just put on an emotionless mask.

''Is that true?'' I ask.

''It is.''

Damon looks at Elena

''And you're trusting him?'' He asks incredulously.

''I am.''

I look at her letting my emotions show, but I don't show relief, happiness or anything similar. What I show is hate, sadness, and related.

''You can all go to hell.''Damon says as he grabs my hand and we walk away.

* * *

><p>''I thought I told you to leave.''<p>

''You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here.''I said as he closed the door of his room.

He looked at me and grabbed my face. ''I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave.''

''No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon. I always have and will always will. Just let me in. Let me kiss you, let me love you. Please. Let us be together'' Damon looked at my neck hungrily and bit me. I had to suppress a scream, but still a whimper came out. As soon as he heard it, he threw me on the floor and I moved my hand to where the fangs had sunk in.

''Hey. Look at me.''

''Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!''Damon tried to compel me. I pretended to be compelled and leaved.

**I won't let him beome a monster**


	8. As I Lay Dying

''Tonight is the full moon.'' Elijah addressed us. ''We should assume that after 1000 years, Klaus is ready to break the curse and become a hybrid.

''Then why are we letting him break the curse?'' Damon demanded. ''We can kill him. With Bonnie.''

Stefan sighed. ''Damon.''

''We talked about this, Damon.'' Vanessa said. ''Bonnie can't use so much magic without dying. It's not an option.''

''Alright, how do we break this curse?'' Stefan asked.

''Well, Klaus has all the ingredients that he needs. A moonstone, a doppelgänger, a werewolf and a vampire to complete the ritual. Elena will fit in in the last part of the ritual.'' Elijah pulled out a jar. ''Klaus must drink the doppelgänger's blood to the point of death. That's where I come in. This is an elixir I acquired 500 years ago for Katerina.''

''So she will be dead.'' Vanessa concluded.

'''And then she won't.''Elijah continued.

''That's your plan.'' Damon scoffed. ''A magical witch potion with no expiration date. How about John's ring?''

''The ring only works for humans.'' Vanessa said as if explaining something to a toddlers. ''It won't work.''

''And, what? She is supposed to stay dead if the elixir doesn't work?'' Damon questioned and when nobody answered him he left with a scoff.

* * *

><p>Hearing Elena's screams, Stefan and Vanessa immediately rushed towards Damon's room. sTefan pushed Damon to the floor leaving Elena alone.<p>

''What happened?'' Vanessa demanded and when Vanessa saw her sister's face her gaze turned stone-hard as she looked at Damon. ''Please tell me you didn't.''

''Oh, stop complaining.'' Damon snapped. ''You wish you had the guts to do it yourself.''

Vanessa couldn't believe Damon had done that, force fed Elena his blood after everything they had gone through to make sure she stayed human.

'Her phone rang and she answered. 'Well, aren't you a chipper?''

''Katherine'' she said coolly. ''What do you want?'' she put the phone in speakerphone and placed it in front of the mirror while she did herself a fishtail braid.

''Me, personally. I want nothing. But your boyfriend srewed up again.' 'Katherine said. ''Klaus wants to see you.''

''Tell him I said no. And that Nathalia Chase sends him her love.''

Vanessa sighed as she hit the close button and went through her photos stopping at one to cry. In the photo we can see Klaus and Vanessa, only that in the photo she is wearing brown contacts and her hair is fully dyed dark brown.

She takes her eyes off the photo and grabs a piece of paper along with a pen.

_Sorry, but I had to leave. Things happened and I _

_changed, I am not the goody-goody I was _

_when Grayson and Miranda were alive._

_ I have to clear my mind. _

_Don't look for me_

_-Vanessa_

**OOoh, so Vanessa is running and she knows Klaus? Sounds like fun. Don't expect regular updates, since even though I am soon ending classes for the yea, my main focus is Sea Filled Blood. I am trying to end it as soon as possible, so I can end this one. This story hasn't been really successful, so I am just going to end it soon.**


	9. Epilogue

It wasn't until five years later when they saw her again. It was hard to recognize her. Her hair had been cut to the tops of her breasts. It was now a simple dirty blonde.

As soon as he saw her, Damon ran towards her and kissed her. Stefan, Tyler, Caroline and Elena were close on his toes.

The 5 immortals were all surprised when Vanessa pushed Damon away and slapped him hard across the face.

''Who the hell do you think you are?!''

Elena tried to go and hug her, but Vanessa just walked away. ''I don't know you people. I'm sorry.''

* * *

><p>Two years later they saw her again. She was with a brown-haired boy with deep ocean blue eyes.<p>

However that wasn't what surprised them.

They were all surprised because of a engagement ring on her finger and the fact that he was pushing a two-seat stroller with two babies. A boy and a girl. Both had dark brown hair and sea green eyes.

''I'm sorry Damon.'' Elena said as soon as she saw what Damon was looking at. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he just pushed it away.

'It's fine. She doesn't belong in our world. I will always love her. That's for sure. But…sooner or later she would have had been taken away from me. You know that.''


End file.
